Slow Burn
by Mistress Muffin
Summary: This is kinky. Like very kinky. DO NOT READ if you're under 18. Seriously.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT A TWISTED IMAGINATION. THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR A FRIEND, sammiejd over on tumblr.**

You were tied to the bed by leather straps. You were in the dungeon again. For some reason, you always push Carlos's buttons and when he snaps, you wind up here.

How you pissed him off this time? You were at the club, grinding your ass on Logan. Carlos, not one who usually gets upset like this, least of all in public, he yanked you off the dance floor and outside to his car.

The whole ride home, he was silent with a stoney mask on his face. Not a good sign.

"Get in the fucking house. Strip and go to the playroom" He commanded in an eery calm voice, pushing you out to of the car once he pulled into your driveway.

You did as instructed, knowing if you made him too mad that he'd make it not so pleasurable.

You laid on the bed and waited. 10 minutes later, he walked in and over to the wall of binds, quickly picking the leather ones.

And that's how you wound up cuffed to the bed.

Carlos appraised your for a second, which let you know he wasn't too mad, just hurt. Then, he left you in the room, bound to the bed.

5 minutes go by, then 10, 15…an hour goes by and the door opens. Only, Carlos isn't alone. Logan is also with him.

Both are naked, and you look wide-eyed at them as they share a look.

You thighs clamp shut, rubbing together for some kind of friction.

"Ah-ah-ah, Puta. No relief til Papi says" Carlos snarls, but you ignore him and keep rubbing your legs together. "Fine slut, if you don't want to play by my rules" He growls, getting another set of binds, and ties your feet to the bed post, leaving your thighs open, allowing them both to see your dripping wet pussy.  
You should have felt embarr

assed. Someone other than Carlos seeing you this bare, this vulnerable. But you felt anything but.

Both their eyes raked over your body, and then Carlos pounced.

He straddled your chest, not putting much weight on you and commanded "Open" in a gruff voice. You obediently did so, and he rested the head of his cock on your lips."Suck, and don't fucking bite" He growled.

You moaned and nodded. And with that, he dipped his cock in your mouth, little by little until every inch was inside, hitting the back of your throat. You gagged, but that just made him groan loudly. You lips wrapped around him. Your tongue swirled, and Carlos lost it. He fucked your mouth, over and over. Hitting the back of your throat, nearly fucking choking you because you couldn't breathe, but you didn't stop. Not once. You felt him twitch, and he slapped your cheek. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to get your attention.

Your eyes snapped to his, and he looked back at you but never ceased fucking your mouth.

"I want you to fucking swallow…*groan* S-swallow every fucking drop" He ground out. You moaned and sucked harder, hallowing your cheeks, creating a vacuum like suction.

You felt someone, Logan, get between your thighs and nudge his cock at your opening. You looked up at Carlos panicked.

"It's okay..It's your punishment" Carlos moaned, fucking your mouth harder.

You just moaned, which caused a chain reaction. The sound vibrated through Carlos' cock, which made him cum shouting your name at the same moment Logan slammed into you.

You screamed out in pleasure, almost spitting the cum out, but then you remember your orders. You swallowed like a champ and Carlos pulled his dick out of your mouth.

Logan stilled to let you adjust but Carlos slapped him on the ass.

"Fucking pound her into the mattress" He ordered, looking at you. You looked at him wide-eyed, never hearing Carlos talk like that.  
Logan nodded, and pulled out, slamming as hard as he could inside you. You screamed out, tugging at the binds as Carlos watched.

It was the most erotic sight. Logan pushing and pulling out of you, his muscles flexing. You, screaming and thrashing your head side to side.

Carlos uncuffed your legs, and Logan instantly lifted them up over your shoulders, causing him to pound you even deeper. So deep you swear you felt the head of his dick in your cervix.

You eyes squeezed shut as your orgasm hit. White hot pleasure seared through you as you screamed both their names.

Logan hissed and called out your name, riding you and himself through the orgasms.

Carlos watched in awe. Your muscles visibly clenching, hair all over the pillow and your mouth forming that sexy 'o'. He was hard again already.  
Logan pulled out, making you whimper. You looked up and he pointed to Carlos, and your eyes snapped over to your boyfriend, who stood at the foot of the bed, stroking his cock.

You practically salivated at the sight.

Logan got dressed and left, leaving you alone with Carlos.

Said man crawled between your thighs and rubbed his hands roughly over your breasts pinching and pulling your nipples which made you arch your back and hiss out.

"Fuck…oh fuck me papi" You begged, knowing he'd give in.

And as predicted, he fucked you. He fucked you so hard that the headboard slammed against the wall and the bed creaked.

"Carlos…harder! Please!" You wheezed out. Your chest and muscles burned from the exertion.

"Okay Mami…" He groaned, maneuvering your legs in some weird way that let him hit spots inside you that you didn't know existed. He was going in so deep.

You screamed his name so loud, you could taste a little bit of blood, but you didn't pay it any mind.

Carlos felt like his dick was in a vice, and he lost it. He came inside you, and you honestly swore you felt THAT in the back of your throat.

He untied you after he caught his breathe and rubbed your sore wrists.

"Want me to make you some tea?" He asked sweetly, kissing your battered skin.

All you could do was nod a tiny bit before passing the hell out.

Those boys had given you one HELL of a workout.


End file.
